1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data storage device, such as a solid state disk (SSD), has been used to replace a hard disk drive (HDD). Unlike an HDD, an SSD may include fewer mechanical components, and specifically, fewer moving components. An SSD can have reduced latency compared to an HDD, so that read and write operations may be performed at higher speeds.